


One Big Misunderstanding

by FrankenSpine



Series: The Princess and the Sorceress [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Attempted Kidnapping, Cunnilingus, F/F, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Captain Hook is hired by a nobleman named Baelfire to rescue his bride-to-be, Princess Emma, from the clutches of an evil sorceress who abducted her. Hook quickly discovers that not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: The Princess and the Sorceress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 218





	One Big Misunderstanding

When Hook entered the Gold estate, he found Baelfire waiting for him with a look of impatience, which he opted to ignore.

“I’m glad you could make it, Captain. Welcome to my home.”

Hook didn’t have time for pleasantries. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? You wish for me to retrieve something for you, is that right?”

Baelfire chuckled. “Straight to the point, I see. My fiancée, Princess Emma, has been kidnapped by that witch who lives in the mountains. I need you to bring her back to me. When you do, you shall be _handsomely_ rewarded.”

Hook grinned. “Consider it done.”

“Before you go,” said Baelfire, “you should take _this.”_ He held out a small vial of black powder. “Use it to turn the witch into the insect that she is, and _crush her.”_

“Very well,” said Hook, “Does this witch have a name?”

Baelfire shook his head. “I dare not speak it. It is a curse in and of itself.”

* * *

_“Regina!”_ Emma screamed.

Her wrists were shackled to the headboard, preventing her from digging her nails into the brunette’s scalp. Regina’s tongue was lapping greedily between her glistening thighs, making her cry out in bliss.

“Do you like that, Princess?” the sorceress purred.

She continued to feast upon the sweet treasure amid the blonde’s legs, reveling in every moan and whimper.

“Gods!” cried Emma, “Oh, Regina, please— please, _take me!”_

With a smile, Regina waved her hand and a long, leather member appeared, fastened securely to her hips.

“Gladly, my darling,” she husked.

She lined the head of the faux cock up with Emma’s dripping cunt and eased it inside, enchanting it so as to give it sensation. Both women moaned at the contact. Regina’s hands came to rest on her young lover’s hips as she began to thrust rhythmically into the gasping Princess.

Emma bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a cry of pleasure. “Regina,” she moaned, “Please, let me touch you. I want to feel your soft skin.” She sucked in a breath when she felt Regina hit that sweet spot deep within her. “Oh, _Regina,”_ she breathed.

Regina subtly flicked her wrist and the shackles unlocked themselves, releasing Emma. The blonde’s hands instantly found Regina’s back, and Regina felt her lover’s nails rake across her skin as she increased her pace. She groaned as the pain registered in her mind as pleasure.

“Come for me, my sweet,” she murmured, “Show me what I do to you.”

Emma’s legs hooked around Regina’s waist, pulling the brunette closer. “I’m nearly there,” she rasped, _“Gods above.”_

She let out a soft cry as she reached her climax, but that cry quickly became a scream of utter terror as the bedroom door was kicked in, revealing a strange man with a hook for a hand. The man seemed shocked, and even disgusted, by what he saw.

“Get away from her, witch!” shouted the man, “What kind of monster would defile the Princess in this way?!”

Regina blasted the man with a ball of energy, knocking him violently to the ground. He tried to get back up, but couldn’t. His body was paralyzed from the neck down. The vial had fallen out of his coat and rolled out onto the floor, catching Regina’s attention. She summoned the vial to her hand and her eyes narrowed.

“Dark fairy dust,” she said angrily, “Who the hell are you, and where did you get this?!”

“I was sent by Lord Baelfire to retrieve his fiancée!” shouted the intruder, “And what do I find but a vile witch violating her in the worst of ways!”

Regina started to object, but Emma beat her to it.

“That lying bastard!” shouted the blonde, “I am _not_ his fiancée! What kind of man sends someone else to do his dirty work? Baelfire is a sniveling coward! Tell him he can take that fairy dust and shove it up his—”

“Emma, darling, breathe. You’re getting yourself worked up,” Regina said softly, “Despite this catastrophic misunderstanding, I believe our intruder can redeem himself.” She waved her hand, and the black-clad man was able to move once more. “What is your name?”

“Hook,” said the man, _“Captain_ Hook.”

“Ah, yes, the infamous pirate. I suppose I should have known, given, well, the _hook.”_

Hook pushed himself up, averting his gaze. “Apologies for interrupting your, um, _playtime,”_ he said, clearing his throat, “It seems I was played for a fool. I’ll be going now.”

“Wait,” said Regina, “You can make this up to us by doing me one small favor.”

* * *

Hook burst through the front door with fury etched into his face. Baelfire came rushing out, startled by the commotion.

“Captain? Where is my fiancée?”

Hook stormed towards the nobleman with his teeth bared in rage. “You lied to me! Because of you, I humiliated myself _and_ those women! The Princess does not belong to you, you coward!” He pulled the cork from the vial and threw it at Baelfire, whose eyes grew impossibly wide.

“Captain, wait! I can—”

Baelfire’s words were abruptly cut off as the fairy dust transformed him into a cockroach. Hook scoffed at the sight of him.

“Hm. This form suits you well. It’s almost poetic.”

In one swift motion, Hook crushed the filthy insect beneath his boot and fled into the night.

* * *

Emma moaned as Regina sucked at her neck. “Why must you always mark me?” she fussed.

Regina chuckled softly. “Because, my darling, everyone must know _exactly_ who you belong to.” She pressed her lips to Emma’s in a sweet kiss. “I love you, my Princess.”

Emma smiled. “And I you, my Sorceress.” She embraced Regina lovingly. “Just promise me you’ll invest in better locks.”

“Way ahead of you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Being honest here, I based this on an original story I wrote a long time ago, which in turn was inspired by the idea that Princess Peach and Bowser are in a relationship and that Mario is just an insane kidnapper.


End file.
